As the largest organ of the human body, the skin plays a vital role in protecting the body's internal organs from external forces in the environment. The skin is regularly insulted by radiation from the sun, wind, dust, dirt and harmful chemicals. The skin is also subject to routine maintenance which includes washing, shaving, and the application of various chemicals found in cosmetic formulations. Such insults and routines contribute to the aging of skin which manifests in the appearance of lines, wrinkles, skin fading, age spots, elasticity failure, and skin dryness. The skin is also susceptible to other conditions resulting from an underlying disease or condition which, if left untreated, can lead to serious discomfort or illness.
Various attempts have been made to prepare cosmetic formulations (creams, oils, gels, etc.) that prevent or reverse the normal skin aging process in an attempt to maintain a youthful appearance. Such formulations, however, often contain harsh or toxic ingredients that lead to side effects such as pain, redness, or inflammation. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a cosmetic composition that provides anti-aging properties and treats various skin conditions and disorders in an easy to use, safe, and cost-effective formulation.